The Untold Won't Last Forever
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Set after the newest 'TNMT' movie. The turtles are together again fighting crime in the city of New York. What happens if Leo finds his younger crying out in the middle of the night? first attempt shounenaiyaoi Leo Raph & slight AprilCasey


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Ninja Turtles. They belong to their original creators whom will be forever worshipped.

**Note**: It's my first ever fanfic with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which was one of the few cartoons and movies I've favored since childhood. It's set after the latest 'TNMT' movie and due to popular demand these days for Yaoi; this will be one heck of a challenge.

I am inspired by a writer on whom wrote a fanfic with Leonardo and Raphael pairing, though I can't remember his or her writer's name, but will add it when I do.

This fic may not be long but I hope you enjoy it and it will have these pairings; Leonardo x Raphael, slight shonen-ai of Michelangelo x Donatello and of course Casey Jones x April.

Can't remember the family goes, but all I know is that Leonardo is the eldest and Michelangelo is the youngest, so do forgive me if I get the sequence wrong.

Hope you enjoy it though I'm kinda rusty due to too many activities at the University (am in my 2nd year right now and results aren't so pretty). I wish all whom stop by, all the best and thank you for your time.

* * *

**The Untold Won't Last Forever**

The sky was dark, dark but beautiful, with the blanket of stars that could only be seen from the top of the vast island of rooftops and skyscrapers. In the center of the crowded cluster was the moon, reflecting the sun's rays in its full attire. One could say it was a glorious night to be out in the own.

Down below, of the streets in the hustle and bustle of New York City, everyone's on the move for their usual hum-drum lives or out having a party. Though, quoted by many superheroes, "…crime never sleeps…"

The sirens whined as the cars raced after a gang of bikers whom had just infiltrated one of the local banks. Laughter, snickering and excitement could be heard on the bikers' part whereas sirens and shouts could be heard from the cops.

The raced hard and swift till a curve downtown, where more cases are severe. There, perched on the rooftops, were four pairs of eyes watching the chase from afar in the safety of the shadows. As if on cue, once the bikers drew closer and 'lost' the cops when they skidded into a narrow lane they took action.

They leaped swiftly and silently as they were trained to do without a second to loose.

"Ha-HA, we got'em good tonight, BOYS!" the leader, Spike whistled as they drew to a stop in their alley, a muscular man in black chained jacket.

"Yeah, boss, we did and look at that haul," one of the gang members, Bozo, howled in delight holding a bag of goods.

"Oh yeah, buddy! We're rich!" the youngest of the group, Sonny, yelled before… "Wha…oa…!"

The goons reacted as they watched their buddy disappear up the building. Spike was shocked, but wouldn't admit it and called to the others, Bozo, Toller, Raw, Caner and Marney to retaliate, "What you boys, waiting for? Get'em!!"

"Get what boss? We can't see anything…" Toller was interrupted by a stick slamming into his back knocking him out.

"Toller, you moron, alright wise guys; Come out and fight!" Spike dared pulling his chains from his motorbike.

A voice was heard from the shadows as a reply, "Do you think it's necessary to do that?"

Another replied, "Nah, they'll just freak out and get knocked out of their socks before we hit'em…YEOW!"

"Enough of that, little brother and let's show'em who's boss," a cracked fist was heard soon after. "There's no need to do any of that, just wait for my signal guys…1…2…"

Spike grew impatient and before the number 3 was said, he and the rest of his crew charged into the darkened part of the alley. In less than a minute, he and his goons were tied up and hung up to dry.

"Our job is done, time to split!"

As silently as they arrived, they disappeared once more into the night and back into the safety of their home, the sewers.

They arrived home just in time to catch their friends April and Casey finishing their discussion with Master Splinter, their sensei and father.

"We're home…!" Mikey chirped as they entered their home.

"Welcome back, my sons. Come, join us for some tea," Splinter smiled thoughtfully as he coaxed them to join him, April and Casey.

"Hey, guys, welcome back. How was your night on the town?" Casey as with his arm around April snuggled against him.

"It was awesome, we really kicked the tail some bikers whom were so scared they were knocked out cold," Mikey burst as he picked up a pizza from its box.

"They were asking for it, after they robbed they bank. Besides, they weren't planning to give-up so easily anyway," Donatello nudged his youngest brother's head before pouring himself a mug of tea.

"At least we got their butt, before they got ours," Raphael added as he sat on the couch facing the TV.

"I'm just glad we wrapped it up before the cops arrived at the scene," Leonardo sighed as he too poured himself a cup of tea and joined Raph in front of the TV.

As they sat down together, April and Casey whispered several words together like, "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Mikey poked his nose at Casey's shoulder.

"Boys," Splinter called as the other 3 turtles gathered around the table.

"Alright, alright, Splinter. I have an announcement to make," Casey started as he and April stood up, "Me and April, we're getting married."

"Whoa ho,"… "About time,"… "Finally,"… "Congratulations," All four wooted with glee together.

"We finally worked things out and our wedding is in 2 months," April added taking Casey's hand in hers with a shade of red streaking underneath her eyes.

"We've discussed it with Master Splinter and we've decided that it's nothing big, a simple small wedding and… you guys are invited," Casey blushed as he smiled at everyone caressing his cheek on April's hair.

"This calls for a party!" Mikey woo-hooed and started heating up two boxes of pizzas and brought out a box of Ice-Cream pizza.

All the others could do was chuckle and laugh at his young personality. He was as lovable as ever. After their meal, April and Casey left for home to turn in for the night before they do further preparations for their wedding.

Everyone was exhausted and they too turned in for the night.

Later that night, sleeping in his bed, Raphael tossed and turned uncomfortably in his bed. Silence was all that was heard other than his squirming. He was having a nightmare.

_**In his head,**_

_**Raphael was running through the dark sewers, in the middle of the night, as the Nightwatcher. He was about to go out for another night on the town when he saw his eldest brother Leonardo standing right in front of him. **_

_**"Leo, you're finally back, welcome home," he extended his arms towards him.**_

_**It was then he realized that his costume had disappeared and he was just Raph in front of Leo.**_

_**"No, Raph, I've come back only to say goodbye to all you, my brother," he extended and stiffened his right arm in front of Raph.**_

_**"Wait, no, Leo. Don't go. I've missed you so much. We all do. Please don't leave us," the once proud hot-tempered turtle pleaded heart-brokenly towards the one he loved.**_

_**"I have to Raph, the people in South America need me. You're better off without me," he replied ever so calmly, slowly turning away from his younger brother.**_

_**"Please no, Leo, we all need you. I need you. I love you, Leo, I always have," Raphael dashed towards the blue-masked brother but as he did, no matter how close he ever got he only got further and further away. **_

………

Of all people whom heard his squirming that night was the one he missed after all this time, Leonardo. He was just coming back up to his room after drinking a glass of water when he heard his younger brother's voice calling to him from his room.

He knocked on the door, but there wasn't any answer, but the squirming continued. The door wasn't locked, so he opened it slowly and quietly as not to disturb the other occupants sleeping in the other rooms.

There he saw his red-masked younger brother, the one he loved most next to Splinter, sweating as he suffered in his sleep. Leo closed the door behind him, the same way he had opened it and walked towards the bedside of his brother's bed.

"Raph, are you ok buddy?" he asked as he tried to shake his brother from his tortured subconscious. It was then he heard what he hadn't thought he'd ever hear from Raph's heart.

"Leo… no, don't leave me alone again… no... Leo… I really love you, please don't leave…Leo!"

With that, the young turtle shot awake with his body soaked in sweat and his blanket thrown to the floor. He looked around the room to find that he was still safe at home, though he was surprised to find…

"Leo…what are you doing …here?" he panted taking in deep breaths as he breathed.

"I was on my way back from drinking a glass of water and heard you screaming in your sleep," he explained the obvious and continued, "care to share what's on your mind?"

Embarrassed thinking that he may have heard all he had uttered from his dream, which obviously he probably did; there was no hiding from him now.

"Leo, you're… not gonna leave anymore … are ya?" he asked timidly as Leo attempted to pick up his blanket and wipe the sweat from his face.

"Why would I do a thing like that, Raph? You know I'm back here for good," he replied placing the thrown blanket back on the bed, half covering Raph as a grin grew slowly on Raph's mouth.

"…and buddy," he continued with Raph turning his gaze towards him, gazing straight into his eyes, "I love you, too."

This took the younger turtle by surprise and left him speechless. Leo then was about to leave once he wiped away most of his sweat, it was then Ralph got bolder and leaped after him.

No words were exchanged, but a kiss from Ralph to his love. It was chaste and quick as he had a request, "Could you sleep with me, tonight? I don't wanna be alone."

A smile as a reply, he followed the younger turtle to his bed and lay down beside him with a protective arm around him. Raph then intertwined their legs together and leaned in for another kiss.

Leo, on the other hand, had waited long and hard for this moment thinking it would never have come, till now. He was more than obliged to return the kiss of his favourite brother and now lover.

The eldest of the 4 heard his brother moan into his mouth and felt a tear of relief fall from his eyes as his hand slid downwards from Raph's head to his cheek. Ever so tender he was towards Raph, though he never had the chance when he first got back.Not wishing to allow Leo to let go, he pulled at his shell to bring him closer. The gesture was timid and yet daring. He needed reassurance and not just from anybody, but from Leo for whatever he did to hurt him.

"Leo, take me," he pleaded rubbing his head against Leo's chest, "please, I need you."

"Raph," he was sympathetic and yet instantly stimulated.

That was that, the button had been pushed and the green light shone for both of them that night. The whining was replaced by silent moans and groans, a sign of them making love at long last.

It wasn't until the next morning when they awoke refreshed from having the best sleep they've had since Leo returned.

Having used to being an early bird, Leo woke first, stretched and watched Raph sleep before kissing him awake.

"Wake up sleeping beauty or you'll miss breakfast," gently as he could he helped the younger brother up, "How are you feeling?"

Raph yawned as well as stretched himself awake, "Better, hadn't slept that well, since we stayed at our old place."

There was nothing else to say; all that was shared was an embrace before the made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Donny and Mikey were already digging into breakfast.

"Hey, good morning you two, how did you guys sleep?" Donny waved as the two walked in together with Leo's arm around Raph's shoulders.

"Great, the best, yet," Leo grinned whereas Raph nodded his head in agreement.

"Whoa dude, have you two made up already? Radical," Mikey blurted out as he hugged both his brothers.

"Yeah, Mikey, we have and we're together now," Raph said humbly, something he almost never is.

"Really…? Well, it's about time, Ralph, Leo. Ha-ha, I almost thought you'd never admit it to each other, right Mikey?" Donny patted both his brothers on the shoulders before joining in the hug.

"Right on, dude. We've been waiting for it since forever," Mikey replied loud in clear with a laugh.

"Erm, Mikey, we didn't exactly wait that long, did we?" Donny murmured to his ear.

Baffled by the whole scene, Raph blinked and slowly got out of their family embrace, "Wait 'a minute, hold the phone. How did you guys know? I mean were you guys there the whole time, when I was…when we were…?"

"We knew all along, like come on, it was obvious you felt for Leo. You may not have said anything, but the way you always looked at him and your behavior while he was away, gave you away. As for you Leo, it wasn't that obvious till the battle with Mr. Winter's stone family feud 2 months ago and the times you would often glance at Raph during our meals. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Splinter knew either," Donny explained as thoroughly and as simply as he could to put it plainly.

"Yeah, in fact we don't mind it one bit, right Donny? Hold on, what did you guys do?" Mikey added as he released his grasp on the two and purred against Donny.

The turtles blushed at the question and remembered last night's events, though that wasn't the only thing on their minds. They watched at how Mikey acted around Donny which made them wince.

"Hold it, don't tell me that you, two…?" Leo started with a protective arm around Raph who's other arm wrapped his waist in return.

The 2nd and youngest brother nodded with Mikey having his ridiculous grin on his face.

Just as they were about to have another embrace, they heard Splinter enter the room and quickly acted as normal as they could. Each of them had either a mug of coffee or tea in hand or with a bowl of cereal or pastry.

"Oh good morning my sons and assume you boys slept well," he began as he strolled to the stove to make himself a cup of tea and scooped up some rice as well as some meat.

He then sat at his usual place on the coach to watch his favourite soap operas or dramas on TV. The turtles sat finishing their breakfast and were about to leave when…

"Boys, I want to have a word with you, after my stories are over," he called to them from his meal.

"Oh no, here it comes," Mikey murmured as he and Donny left together.

"Can it, Mikey," Donny replied pulling him aside to his workplace, whereas Leo and Raphael hung on to each other as they went to the training room.

An hour passed quickly for the 4 of them. Soon they found themselves aligned facing their beloved Master in his meditation room.

"I'm sure you boys know why I've asked you to day. It's not about your training as you have improved greatly in the last few months, but it's how you have bonded since then," he began to explain as he paced from behind his small table.

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo sat in line before him flabbergasted and knew it was gonna be a long lecture.

"I realize that you boys are growing up pretty fast since your brother's return and I've bared witness to how your behaviors have changed since then. Feelings you have left untold for years it seemed have grown stronger and passionate towards one another. It is also about time of year. I believe that you, my sons should have found mates,"

"Master, what are you implying?" Donny voiced from were he kneeled in front of the table.

"Donatello, I have noticed your behavior towards your youngest brother Michelangelo for the past few months and it is plain to see, that you care for him in a different way, other than just a brother. Just like how Raphael felt about Leonardo," Splinter continued to surprise his students with his knowledge of their feelings for each other.

"Father, how long have you known about this and why have you not told us if you knew," Leonardo spoke up in a respective manner trying hard not to crack up.

"Well my son, I wanted to watch how each of you reacted to one another, how precise my assumptions were, before we had this talk," he scratched his chin as he answered the question as calmly as a master should.

"Does this mean, we can't be together, Master?" Raphael gazed longingly with slight regret at his older brother before facing his Father.

"I did not say you couldn't my son," his features softened into a fatherly smile towards Raphael then towards the others, "In fact, I'm overjoyed that you have learned something which I have not taught you and how you have overcome certain barriers that not many have managed to cross."

"You mean, we have your blessings to … mate?" Mikey exclaimed without thinking twice, anxious to know what Splinter meant.

With a slight chuckle on his behalf, Master Splinter nodded his head in approval, "Just as I am glad to see April and Casey happy together, as your father and Master, it would make my heart content to witness the happiness of my sons as well, no matter whom they chose."

Instantly as if they had been given an honorary Nobel Prize, their faces lit up and they leaped up from their position before all 5 of them shared a family embrace with Splinter.

"Thank you, Master, we will make you proud," Raphael kneeled once more but was brought back up by Splinter.

"I know you will, my sons as you already have," his smile was as bright as theirs and he felt like a proud father seeing his sons off in marriage.

They couldn't help themselves from responding with joy; Raph was pulled by Leo into a long hungry kiss. In the background, Splinter chuckled as proud as punch whereas Donny kissed Mikey's forehead.

What else is there to say, that was that. Secrets revealed, joy was shared and just like a fairy tale ending, the 3 couples lived happily ever after.

This goes to show, that even secrets never last forever. That is all.

* * *

I must admit that this was a really spontaneous fanfic that I wrote and not exactly as good as I may have hoped.

But even so, I hope you guys don't mind it and will try to hurry up on the other fics which were supposed to be finished before this one. As usual, any errors found will be edited out and if there are any changes, this story will be updated.

Thanx again for your time and take care everyone -


End file.
